


With You

by Oishi24



Series: Collection Of Sherlolly Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Molly can be quite scary sometime., Movie Night, Sherlock is disturbing Molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oishi24/pseuds/Oishi24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock interrupting Molly to use her flat while she is heavily involved in watching a suspenseful movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You

She heard the unmistakable click of the lock and immediately knew who it was. Not deeming it necessary to go and greet him- she settled on the couch, setting the popcorn and coke on the table in front of her.

"Molly," Sherlock called out, coming to a halt when he saw her lounging on her sofa- in nothing but a tank top that was entirely a size longer than her-Molly finds loose things more comfortable to wear, causing it to slip and reveal part of her chest which were not covered by bra and shorts.

"What are you wearing?" He gulped, looking dazed.

"What people wear when they plan to be home alone," She scowled at him,"And if you plan on dragging me to any of your cases right now, let me tell you upfront- I. Am. Not. Coming."

He shrugged. "I did not come here for a case. Why do you think I come only here for cases? I could just feel like visiting you, you know, do those social things." Pulling open his Belstaff and scarf, he carefully laid them on the chair before dropping beside her. "And at least wear a bra."

Switching on her TV, Molly gave him a look. "You don't do social things, Sherlock." She turned her attention towards the telly, muttering an answer to his previous statement about her underwear,"And it's only you."

A year ago, Molly certainly would not have been so comfortable seating beside Sherlock Holmes, wearing practically nothing and discussing her underwear, but with his frequent barging in on her flat these days, she had given up any pretext at modesty with him. To her never ending amusement, Sherlock had become the uncomfortable one instead after Molly started behaving too casually with him.

The movie went on for some time, before Sherlock could contain himself no more and started shouting abuse,"Isn't it obvious? What kind of Forensic Expert is that? He is even more incompetent than Anderson. It's obvious how she was shot. They tried to-mphhh" Sherlock was unable to continue, for Molly had placed her hands on his mouth to stop him from giving anything away.

"You are not going to say another word, understand?" Molly demanded.

Sherlock nodded, eyes wide until Molly relaxed, removing her hand and going back to watching her movie.

Sherlock wouldn't admit it, but he was most certainly scared of the petite pathologist and knew better than to anger her when she looked like that. For the rest of the movie he resolved to stay silent even though he had already deduced the identity of the murder.

Molly started when she felt a soft weight on her lap, wondering if it was Toby only to realise Sherlock Holmes had decided her lap would make a nice pillow.

She was wondering where to put her hand when he grabbed her hand and dragged it to his hair.

Taking the cue, Molly started threading her fingers through his hair, smiling when she heard him sigh in contentment.

The rest of the movie passed in relative silence. Sherlock would occasionally open his mouth to make a remark but Molly would pull his hair hard each time and he would promptly shut up.

When the movie ended, Molly yawned and looked expectantly at Sherlock, waiting for him to get up.

When he made no attempt to move and her legs were starting to go numb, she gave up and called his name,"Sherlock?"

Her voice had the desired effect, bringing him from whatever place he had been in. He blinked, his eyes focusing on Molly.

"Is that what they do?" He asked her.

Molly raised an eyebrow,"Do what? Who?" Then grimacing,"Could you please get up?"

Sherlock hastily lifted himself off from Molly's lap. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Molly smiled,"So, what were you saying?"

"Is this what people do on dates?" Sherlock gestured towards their surrounding.

Molly's eyes widened. "Ah. Yes. Yes, that's wh-what they do. Pretty other things-," Molly looked at Sherlock quizzically. "Sherlock, what brought this on?"

He ignore her question and pressed on."What other things?"

Molly blushed, fidgeting."You know, snogging,"Sherlock's ears perked up," and all," she finished lamely.

"Then I won't be entirely averse to it. I find myself enjoying it, in fact. With you," He said, scooting closer and looking like a cute little puppy who had finally figured out how catch the ball.

"To what?"

"Dating." He gave her an impatient look which she had come to read as 'you are more intelligent that that, Molly'.

"Why?" Molly asked, bewildered.

He took her hand in his."Isn't it obvious? You like me. I like you. We should be dating. Wait, you like me, right?"

"Oh. Okay." Molly seemed to be in a daze.

"Okay?"

"Yeah, Okay." Finally, Molly grinned and received a positively evil grin from him in turn.

"Then, what was that part about snogging?"

Molly giggled and told him-no, showed him all about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt by Mistykins06. Hope You enjoy!


End file.
